


How Much is a Kris Allen Kiss Worth?

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam announces that if their fans donate $500,000 to Kris’s new charity, Adam will kiss Kris in public!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much is a Kris Allen Kiss Worth?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11: Charity written for kradamflashfic

Kris lounged back in the low velvet swivel armchair, his foot propped up against the edge of the table, laughing and shaking his head. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment that he and Jim just connected – maybe it was during his first interview on Jim’s set and how Jim was the first person who let Kris be Kris, who liked teasing Kris as much as he liked Kris teasing him right back. Kris was always polite and pleasant with interviewers, taking the time to answer questions as honestly as possible, circumventing the questions that he didn’t want to answer without being rude. But Jim, he brought out the dorky side to Kris but he always made sure to never let Kris look or sound stupid on his show. That’s what the outtakes were for. Like now, he knew that most of their interview was going to the outtakes archives and Kris rolled his eyes at Jim’s antics, leaning back casually and trying not to laugh too loudly. 

“—and then I said your name in the heat of the moment and she gave me this look and laughed at me.” 

“Why, Jim? Why do you do this?” Kris snickered. “She’s going to end up hating my guts or something.” 

“Pfft! She loves you – possibly more than she loves me.” Jim Cantiello smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at Kris. “It’s a good thing that my wife is really understanding.” 

“So she finally forgave you for writing my name on your arm?” 

“Shh! I’m not allowed to talk about that,” Jim teased, looking at him. “But I do have a small surprise for you.” 

“Oh no,” Kris said, chuckling. He sat up straighter in the chair and gave Jim a long look, trying to figure out what Jim was going to pull on him next. “Wait, let me mentally prepare myself. I’m still not over your last surprise.” 

“Adam said you loved the strippers,” he protested and then pretended to have told a secret by putting his hand over his mouth. 

Kris made a face and nudged Jim’s leg with the toe of his shoe. “My mom is watching this, Jim!” 

“I’m just kidding! Hi, Mrs Allen,” Jim said, waving to the camera as Kris hid his eyes with his hand. 

“Mama, don’t believe anything Jim says.” 

“Your mother loves me.” 

Kris nodded. “Yeah, she does.”

“So!” Jim said, clapping his hands. “My surprise for you is…” 

“Hey, baby.” 

Kris nearly dropped his water bottle when he turned to see Adam walking towards him. He laughed and jumped to his feet, forgetting that they were broadcasting live as he practically ran across the small stage to hurl himself into Adam’s arms. “Hey, man! What the heck are you doing here?” 

“I was in New York and I knew you were in town so I asked Jim to set this up,” Adam said, smiling widely. “You look good, Allen.” 

Kris laughed, rolling his eyes. “No, you look good, Lambert. But you always looked good.” 

“Awww, baby, this is why—“

“We’re still micced live, guys,” Jim reminded them, catching Kris’s eye with a small smile. 

Kris gave Adam a look under his lashes and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the wide chair on stage. Jim stood up and gave Adam a friendly hug as Kris slumped down on the chair. 

“And where am I going to sit?” Adam said, giving him a look. 

Kris smirked and much moved two inches to the right, patting the cushion. “Come on, slim, I can share.” 

Jim snorted and Kris gave him a dirty look. “So, Adam, thanks for being on the show. It’s rare that I get to have two American Idols on at the same time.” 

“Yeah, you can’t call Adam the ‘runner up’ anymore. His career is like in the stratosphere,” Kris said, smiling as Adam sat down beside him, both of them shoving each other by the shoulders to claim more space on the chair. Kris generously moved over so that they would be able to sit together without Adam being in his lap. Kris looked over to see his assistant, Caryn, watching him cautiously, getting ready to run on set and drag Kris away before he could do anything to give the PR guys a brain hemorrhage. 

“Thanks,” Adam murmured, grinning. “Everything is going great. The new album is going to drop in March. But I actually came here to help Kris with his new charity.” 

“The Kris Allen Foundation,” Jim said, nodding fervently. “He was telling us about setting up the non-profit to help young people discover world music.” 

“From when you did missionary work,” Adam said, looking at Kris. 

Kris smiled. “I discovered a lot of great music but it’s not always accessible to the masses. It’s not like big record labels are going to sign tribal singers from Papua New Guinea, you know? And there’s so much fantastic music out there that should be heard. So, yeah, the new foundation, it’s something I’m really proud of and I can’t wait to do some good work.” 

“So what’s your fundraising goal?” Adam said, looking curiously at him. 

“Fifty percent of my new album sales is going to the foundation, but that’s not hardly enough to get the volunteers out there to record music live, you know, but we’re trying to raise about $500,000 before the year is over.” 

Adam smiled. “You always do so much for others, I think your fans – our fans – will help you raise the money.” He gave Kris a devilish look and Kris stared at him, holding his breath to hear what Adam was going to say next. “In fact, I bet that we’ll be able to raise that money in one month.” 

“Oh really?” Jim said, leaning in closer to them. Kris saw the same devilish look in his eyes. “What’s the plan, Adam?” 

Adam bit his lip and then turned to look at the camera. “If the foundation raises $500,000 in 30 days, I will kiss Kris Allen in public!” 

“What?” 

“What kind of a kiss exactly?” Jim said, scooting to the edge of his chair, his eyes widening. 

Adam smirked. “What kind of kisses do you think I give?” 

Jim snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. “Oh.Em.Gee.” 

“What?” Kris said again, breathing quickly. “I—I can’t agree to that.” 

He saw Caryn stalking towards them only to be grabbed by two of Jim’s production assistants, dragging her back to the side of the studio. One of the girls winked at Kris and put her hand over Caryn’s mouth to keep her quiet. 

“Uh—guys?” 

“We could do a follow up show here!” Jim offered, generously. “That way, Kris won’t be able to chicken out.” 

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, nodding quickly.

“I’m not going to—to—to k-k-k-kiss Adam because you called me chicken,” Kris stuttered, feeling his face turn red, his ears getting hot. 

“Awww, baby, it’ll be fun,” Adam said, smiling at him. “Just think of all the fans who will be donating to your charity now. I mean, they probably already would’ve done it, but now my fans will be able to help out, too!” 

Jim nodded solemnly. “It’s for a good cause.” 

Kris covered his face with his hands. “My mama is going to kick my butt.” 

*** 

The rest of the interview was a lost cause with Jim and Adam teasing him for half an hour. Jim said that he had more than enough to air a good show. 

“Are you going to air that stuff about the kissing?” 

Jim’s eyes widened in glee. “Oh yeah. I’ve already scheduled the follow up show with Adam’s assistant. Caryn yelled at me for fifteen minutes but she penciled something in your schedule, too.” 

“I’m doomed.” Kris sighed and then gave Jim a quick hug. “You’re lucky I like you.” 

“I love you, Kris Allen,” Jim said, squeezing him tightly. For such a skinny guy, he was pretty strong. 

He escaped Jim’s clutches and found Adam waiting for him at the elevators. Kris had no idea where Caryn was – maybe Jim’s production assistants were holding her hostage somewhere – so he slunked towards Adam, ducking his head shyly. 

“You’re always such a good sport,” Adam said, smiling at him. 

Kris laughed and shook his head. “You guys just want me to get into trouble.” 

He watched as Adam laughed, blue eyes twinkling and smile wide. “Admit it, you hate being such a goody goody.” 

“I am not a goody goody,” Kris said, moving up on his toes to try and see Adam eye to eye. He nearly lost his balance and probably would’ve ended up kissing him if Adam hadn’t caught him by his arms, setting him back on his feet. 

“Save it for later, baby,” Adam purred at him. “And it is for a good cause so you better just suck it up when the foundation gets hit with thousands of donations.” 

“Donations have already started coming in,” Caryn said, her voice no nonsense and low. “Mr Lambert, it’s always a pleasure to see you but Mr Allen has to go to his next appointment.” 

Kris gave Adam a long hug, enjoying being able to hug him. “It’s been too long, man, don’t be such a stranger, rock star.” 

“I’m your biggest fan,” Adam whispered into his ear, stroking Kris’s back. “See you in a month.” 

“Don’t even—“ 

Caryn cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow at Kris. “Gentlemen.” 

Adam sighed. “Why does she hate me so much?” 

Kris giggled. “She hates everyone. Me included.” 

“Then I’m in good company.” 

“Later, man.” 

*** 

Because Kris had given his word, he was back in Jim’s studio in New York City, sharing the same red velvet chair with Adam as Jim smiled at them. 

“The foundation raised a total of $487,220.49.” 

“So close,” Jim said, wiggling his eyebrows at Adam. “Better luck next time, Adam.” 

Adam laughed, amused. “No hard feelings. I’m just glad that the foundation has the money to begin the work.” 

Kris wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. He glanced at Adam and shared a small smile with him. “I just want to say thank you to everyone for donating so generously to the foundation. We’ve raised enough to send out the first wave of volunteers to ten different countries to begin working with people and recording their music.” 

“And I just wanted to add my thanks to everyone,” Adam said, grinning. “I’m really grateful that all of you tried to meet the foundation’s goal just so that I could kiss Kris.” 

“That would’ve been one hell of an expensive kiss,” Jim commented, looking at Kris. “You have to wonder if it was worth half a million dollars.” 

“Hey! My kisses could be worth half a million dollars,” Kris said, pouting slightly. 

Jim giggled. “I have no doubts.” He cleared his throat and looked at them. “Kris. Adam. Thank you so much for being such good sports. I know you two are busy with your new albums, tours, and charitable projects. I just wanted to say thank you for being here today.” 

“Thanks, Jim.” 

“Thank you,” Adam murmured, looking fondly at Kris. 

Kris cleared his throat and smiled. “You know, I just have to say that this was pretty amazing. I mean, we were hoping to meet our foundation fundraising goals in ten months, not in just 30 days.” He turned to look at the camera. “I’m just really grateful for everyone’s generosity. I know we joke about helping Adam out with his kissing me and all, but the bottom line is that you guys – our fans – are the best in the world and they’re the most generous, too.” He placed his hand on his chest. “So thank you again.” 

He grinned at Adam. 

“And I just wanted to personally thank Adam for making one of the largest contributions to the foundation,” he said, licking his bottom lip. “You’ve always been one of my best friends and I just wanted to tell you how much I’ve appreciated that all these years.” Adam smiled at him, blushing slightly. Kris knew he was going to say something humble and modest, but he just wanted Adam to accept his thanks and his respect. So he did the one thing he knew would make everyone happy. 

Kris leaned towards Adam and pressed his lips gently against Adam’s lush mouth. He closed his eyes and shivered when Adam made a soft, surprised moan. Vaguely, he heard Jim whistle and clap loudly, saying something excitedly, but Kris concentrated on the feel of Adam’s lips, boldly licking his bottom lip and giving him a gentle nip. He pulled away to see Adam looking at him from lowered eyelids, his expression somewhere between amused and turned on and sultry. 

Adam cupped the back of his head with his hand and pulled Kris in for another kiss, this one wasn’t gentle. Adam slipped his tongue into Kris’s mouth and tasted him, making Kris moan against his mouth, sucking Adam’s tongue desperately. He turned in the velvet chair, wrapping one of his arms behind Adam’s neck, nearly clinging to him as Adam curled both of his arms around Kris’s back, both of them scrambling on the chair to find a way to get closer. Kris gasped when Adam finally released his mouth, kissing up and down his neck as Kris leaned back to give him better access. 

They tumbled off the chair to the floor and Adam growled, moving halfway over him as Kris giggled, tucking one of Adam’s legs between his thighs, holding on to him. 

“—family show, guys, family show!” Jim said, laughing uproariously. 

Caryn screamed. “Mr Allen! Mr Lambert! Stop this immediately! This is going to be a media nightmare! Mr Cantiello, if you air this episode, you will be sued within an inch of your life!” 

Jim laughed again. “You think MTV isn’t going to release this? They’re probably going to sell this to every single media outlet in the world! And I got the scoop! Suck it, Slezak! Kradam lives!” 

“Did you hear that, Mr Allen! Your reputation is going to be ruined! No one is going to respect you for your music ever again! Mr Allen! Are you listening to me! Your mama is going to be so pissed off!” 

For once, Kris really didn’t care. “Adam—“ 

“Mmmm…worth every cent,” Adam purred at him, sucking on his earlobe. 

“My mama really is going to be pissed off about this.” 

“Nah, she’ll be okay. She’s just won the betting pool that my Glamberts put together three years ago.” 

Kris smiled. “I love charity work.”


End file.
